You are The Flower of My Heart
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Aku menyakitinya. Bunga-ku. Kulihat dia layu. Dan akulah yang membuatnya begitu. Aku tahu, seribu kata maaf tak akan bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang telah kuberikan padanya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

hai minna, aku author baru disini dan ini adalah fic pertamaku. masih bnyk kekurang pastinya jadi mohon maaf jika typo dan bahasa ny ancur abis. aku juga akan terus berusaha agar bs membuat fic yg lebih baik lagi. selamat membaca :) hehehe...

* * *

**You are The Flower of My Heart**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

** Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, n typo yg berjibun**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Rate : T**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Kulihat punggung itu semakin jauh. Beranjak semakin menjauhiku. Dia pergi. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Malu padanya, juga pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa aku tak pantas. Bahkan untuk meminta maaf pun rasanya itu belum cukup untuk bisa menebus semua yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menyakitinya. Bunga-ku. Kulihat dia layu. Dan akulah yang membuatnya begitu. Aku tahu, seribu kata maaf tak akan bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang telah kuberikan padanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu besar. Luka yang mungkin akan terus membekas dalam hatinya. Aku berjalan menuju ketempat parkir. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, pikiranku terasa kosong. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, ada yang menghampiriku. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia juga terluka. Pandangannya tampak sayu. Aku juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Dia tak menjawab. Lalu aku berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kujalankan mobil perlahan keluar dari tempat parkir. Sekilas kulayangkan pandanganku kearahnya. Dia masih disana. Berdiri sambil terus menatapku yang berada dalam mobil. Sedangkan aku terus saja pergi meninggalkanya. Aku merasa bahwa aku ini adalah manusia yang paling jahat. Aku sudah membuat dua orang gadis bersedih. Huh! Sombong! Aku sama sekali tidak bangga dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku sudah membuatnya masuk kedalam masalah yang seharusnya tidak dia alami kalau aku bersikap tegas. Lalu yang paling membuatku terpukul adalah "dia‟. Bunga-ku. Bunga yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku. Padahal selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjaganya agar jangan sampai dia layu. Tapi sekarang aku justru membuatnya mati. Aku tau dia pasti lebih terpukul daripada aku. Sekarang kalau kubilang menyesal pun, tak akan ada gunanya. Semua telah terjadi. Memang benar kalau menyesal selalu datang belakangan. Dan penyesalan ini membuatku teringat akan kejadian satu tahun lalu. Dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Bunga-ku. Cinta pertamaku.

.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback on_

Banyak yang bilang aku adalah orang paling sempurna yang hidup didunia ini. Aku tampan -dengan gaya rambut _emo_ yang membuatku jadi terlihat semakin _cool_, memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata dan pintar dalam segala bidang, lahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang dan memiliki kekayaan yang bisa dibilang tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. Aku beruntung aku bukanlah keturunan yang kedelapan. Selain itu, aku juga populer diantara para gadis. Untuk yang terakhir ini sedikit membuatku terganggu. Aku tidak suka ketika mereka heboh dan berteriak ketika aku berjalan atau sekedar lewat didepan mereka. Menurutku mereka semua menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Mereka itu berisik. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka pada perempuan. Aku masih memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis.

Saat itu pulang sekolah. Karena hujan aku tidak bisa langsung pulang. Ditambah lagi motorku masuk bengkel, jadinya aku mesti menunggu Kaa_-san _menjemputku. Sebenarnya aku malu kalau harus diantar jemput kesekolah, aku terkesan seperti anak manja. Aku lebih suka naik bus atau taksi, tapi hari ini entah kenapa Kaa_-san_ begitu bawel. Ngotot ingin mengantar dan menjemputku kesekolah. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Yaah... apa boleh buat, karena aku anak baik dan penurut, aku turuti saja apa kemauan Kaa_-san_. Dan akhirnya ya seperti ini. Mesti menunggu jemputan datang sambil menunggu hujan reda. Aku mendengus kesal sambil merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan. Hawa dingin yang kurasakan semakin terasa menusuk kulitku.

"Hei!" aku mendongak tanpa menjawab ketika kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Kini dihadapanku berdiri anak perempuan dengan rambut tidak biasa-merah muda.

"Ini untukmu. Kau pasti bosan, kan." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan segenggam permen padaku. Aku menerima permen itu dengan perasaan bingung. Walau begitu tetap kuterima.

"Hn, makasih." ucapku kemudian. Dia tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku sangat manis.

"Mmm ... Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya. Lho, dia tahu namaku.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, tapi sepertinya tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk ngobrol." ada semburat merah tipis dikedua sisi wajahnya ketika dia berkata. "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dari kelas satu sampai sekarang." lanjutnya.

Kalimatnya yang ini benar-benar membuatku kaget. Memang sih selama ini aku sering mendapat pernyataan cinta dari perempuan. Tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatku _shock_. Aku tidak tau siapa anak ini. Dan dia juga memanggilku dengan surfiks_-kun_ padahal kami baru kenal. Tepatnya aku yang baru mengenalnya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" aku masih tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku suka kamu. Oh iya, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ingat baik-baik ya." jawabnya dengan begitu santai. Aku jadi makin bingung harus bilang apa. Kalau langsung kutolak dia bakal menangis tidak ya? Belum-belum sudah buat anak orang menangis.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa." jawabku _to the point_.

"Heh? Kenapa? Kenapa setiap cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu selalu kau tolak? Apa diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun." aku menjawab apa adanya, karna belum pernah ada yang bertanya alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak setiap kali ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Hmm ... aneh!" apa katanya? Aneh? Kau itu lebih aneh, tau!

"Tapi kau terlalu cepat memberi jawaban. Kau belum kenal aku lebih jauh kan. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Ingat ya, namaku Sakura." tambahnya, kemudian dia pergi menerobos derasnya hujan dan menghilang ditengah-tengah hujan yang menutupi pandangan. Dia bilang apa barusan? Ya ampun. Aku ini sedang sial atau apa?

Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru kualami, mobil yang menjemputku datang. Aku berlari menuju mobil dan masuk kedalamnya. Sambil mengibas-ibaskan rambut ravenku dengan tangan aku duduk disamping Kaa-_san _dikursi belakang. Dimobil aku masih memikirkan anak perempuan itu. Sekilas kutatap tangan kananku yang tengah mengenggam permen pemberian anak itu. Permen dengan bungkus merah muda, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku kan tidak suka makanan manis.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

jiaaaahhh akhirnya kelar chapter 1 nya, legaaaa :D

tadi ny aku mau bikin fic oneshoot tp ternyata kok panjang bgt, akhir nya aku pecah2 dan jd ny begini deh. sebener ny cerita ini udh lama bgt nangkring di lepi ku dan karna udh sawangan juga berdebu jd aku iseng publish disini, semoga kalian suka. ya meski pun aku merasa cerita ini aneh #ditimpuk readers.

daaaaannn...

terimakasih yg udh mw baca fic gaje ini and reviews pliiss :)

sampai jumpa dichap selanjut ny, kpn itu ya? :D


	2. Chapter 2

yeeeeiiii akhirnya kelar juga chap 2 nya, #jingkrak-jingkrak.

makasih bagi yg udh mau baca fic yang abal ini, makasih juga atas review nya, itu sangat berarti untukku.

oke mari kita bales dulu review ny ya :)

**yassir2374 : **ahaha.. iya aku sengaja bikin karakter sakura yg sedikit menyimpang dari karakter asli dan mgkn sasuke jg sangat OOC disini #dichidori sasuke,

udh berusaha apdet kilat dan hasil ny mgkn lbh abal :D

**Hanna Hoshiko :** salam kenal juga :) ini udh lanjut semoga kamu suka :D

**hanazono yuri : **ini udah lanjut, semoga kamu suka :)

* * *

**You are The Flower of My Heart**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, n typo yang berjibun**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Rate : T**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan malas. Padahal biasanya aku paling semangat pergi sekolah. Tapi hari ini rasanya _mood_-ku benar-benar jelek. Aku malas jika harus bertemu dengan anak perempuan kemarin. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis aneh. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis seperti dia. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sakura? Yang kutau anak dengan nama itu cuma satu orang. Ada dikelas 2B." jelas Naruto-sahabatku dari kecil sekaligus teman sekelasku saat kutanya tentang anak yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Memang kenapa, Teme? Kau suka padanya?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Cuma penasaran. Kemarin dia bilang suka padaku."

"**APA?**" teriak Naruto mengagetkanku. Anak-anak yang lain sepertinya juga ikut kaget. Mereka semua menengok kearahku dan Naruto.

"Berisik Dobe. Pelankan suaramu!" kesalku.

"Kau serius Teme?"

"Hn."

"Dia bilang suka padamu?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak tau dia itu siapa?"

"Hn. Apa penting untukku tau siapa dia?"

"Ya ampun Teme, kau tau tidak Sakura-_chan_ itu termasuk dalam daftar anak perempuan paling cantik di Konoha High School ini. Bisa dibilang dia itu kau versi perempuan. Cantik, pintar, kaya, lahir dari keluarga baik-baik, dan lumayan populer juga. Kalo dikelas 2A kau selalu peringkat pertama, kalo dikelas 2B dia yang jadi juaranya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun karena menurutku dia itu tetap gadis aneh.

"Lalu kau bilang apa Teme?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" aku tak mengerti.

"Kau terima dia atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu artinya iya atau tidak Teme? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"Tidak."

"**APA?**" teriaknya lagi.

"Berisik Dobe."

"Kau menolaknya? Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan Teme."

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataanya dan berlalu pergi. Kudengar dia marah-marah dibelakangku. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara agar sebisa mungkin aku tidak berurusan dengannya. Karena firasatku mengatakan akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk lepas darinya.

.

.

* * *

Bel berbunyi tiga kali. Ini benar-benar hari yang berat. Sesuatu yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Anak bernama Sakura itu benar-benar mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Entah dimanapun itu, aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Jelas saja semua orang jadi heboh. Cowok populer dan cewek populer, sudah pasti bikin iri semua orang. Kontan saja seharian ini aku kesal bukan main. Berkali-kali aku menjambak ravenku frustasi demi menghilangkan rasa stress-ku. Tapi syukurlah hari ini bisa berakhir tanpa aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara aku yang jadi gila.

Aku sedang memakai jaket biru dongkerku saat ada seseorang yang memberiku sepucuk surat. Saat kutanya dari siapa, dia tidak menjawab dan malah pergi. Aku membuka surat itu. Disana tertera tulisan "_temui aku dihalaman belakang_‟. Nama pengirimnya tidak ditulis. Aku lumayan penasaran juga. Akhirnya aku pergi menemuinya. Saat aku baru tiba dihalaman belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang langsung memukulku. Tonjokannya lumayan keras kena wajahku, sampai-sampai aku terjerembab ketanah.

Aku mencoba mengenali wajah orang yang memukulku, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah mencolok. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia. Dari seragamnya, dia juga murid sekolah ini. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memukulku? Apa dia tidak tau seberapa penting wajah seorang Uchiha sehingga dengan seenaknya dia memukulku. Dengan sempoyongan aku mencoba berdiri. Aku berniat untuk membalas pukulannya. Enak saja main pukul orang seenaknya. Gengsiku yang setinggi langit ini tidak bisa menerima begitu saja perlakuan itu. Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan...

**BUGHH!**

Sebuah pukulan dengan mulus mendarat diwajah _baby face _laki-laki itu. Aku kaget dibuatnya. Sama sepertiku, laki-laki itu juga kaget. Pasalnya bukan pukulanku yang mendarat diwajahnya.

"Kenapa memukul Sasuke-_kun_? Apa salahnya?" bentak Sakura pada laki-laki itu. Ya, Sakura yang memukulnya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya terbengong-bengong atas apa yang terjadi. Aku juga kok. Sakura kemudian menyuruhnya pergi. Dia lalu menghampiriku yang masih bengong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang sudut bibirku yang terasa nyeri.

"Hn." jawabku. Dia membersihkan seragamku dan membawaku duduk dibangku dekat halaman. Hei! Sebenernya kau itu siapa sih?

"Maaf. Sasori-_Nii_ memang selalu begitu pada semua anak lelaki yang dekat denganku." sesalnya sambil membersihkan sudut bibirku dengan tisu sebelum menempelkan plester. Hah? Coba ulangi lagi tadi dia bilang apa? _Nii_-_san_?

"Dia? Kakakmu?" aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata pria berambut merah tadi adalah kakaknya. Amat sangat tidak percaya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kakakmu _Sister Complex_ ya?"

"Atas nama _Nii_-_san_, aku minta maaf." dia minta maaf lagi.

"Hn. Kau juga sudah membalaskannya tadi." oh... mudah sekali aku memafkannya. Padahal biasanya harga diriku sebagai Uchiha tidak akan pernah menerima penghinaan semacam itu.

"Ah... itu tadi cuma gerak reflek saja kok." elaknya. Cuma gerak reflek tapi mampu membuat sang kakak terkapar.

Besoknya aku jadi bahan tertawaan Naruto dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Kurang ajar mereka. Benarinya menertawakanku. Ini semua karena si Haruno itu sehingga aku dipermalukan seperti ini. Tapi aku juga jadi tau kalau ternyata Sakura itu pernah jadi juara karate disekolahnya saat kelas 2 SMP. Pantas tenaganya kuat. Padahal tadinya aku pikir dia itu cuma gadis manja yang egois. Ternyata dia itu lumayan tangguh. Soal mendekatiku juga. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah. Padahal sudah berulang kali aku tolak dia. Sikapku padanya juga cuek dan dingin. Tapi dia selalu menanggapi dengan senyuman dan tawa. Aku sampai kehabisan akal untuk menolaknya. Karena semua cara sudah aku lakukan supaya dia menjauhiku, tapi dia malah semakin gigih. _Mendokusai_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Musim hujan memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Untung saja aku bawa jaket dan jas hujan. Kalau tidak pasti basah kuyub saat pulang nanti. Dan lagi praktikum ini juga tidak selesai-selesai. Sudah jam 3 sore tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir.

"Teme, istrimu tuh!" Naruto menyenggol lengan kiriku. Hampir saja tabung reaksi yang kupegang jatuh.

"_Urusai_. Kau membuatku hampir menjatuhkan tabung reaksi ini Dobe." aku mengerutu sambil terus melanjutkan praktekku. Tidak menggubris Naruto yang terus mengoceh.

"Itu Sakura-_chan_. Dia berdiri disana dari pulang sekolah tadi."

Hah? Serius? Aku menoleh kearah seberang. Benar saja. Dia sedang berdiri di Pos Satpam.

"Sedang apa dia disana?" tanyaku.

"Menunggumu lah, memang siapa lagi?" seloroh Naruto.

"Dia kurang kerjaan apa?"

"Bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau dia itu orang yang kurang kerjaan. Sudah hampiri sana, kasihan kan." perintah Naruto seenaknya.

"Biar saja. Nanti kalau capek juga pulang sendiri." tolakku.

"Benar-benar hebat Sakura-_chan_ itu. Dia orang pertama yang bertindak sejauh ini padamu Teme. Padahal sudah berkali-kali kau tolak." celoteh Naruto. Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya yang terakhir ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar. Semua anak perempuan yang sudah kutolak, mereka langsung menyerah dan tak berani mendekatiku lagi. Bahkan orang yang belum aku tolak pun, tidak ada yang rela berdiri begitu lama hanya untuk menungguku. Hujan-hujan lagi.

.

.

.

Kulirik jam yang menempel ditanganku. Hampir pukul 5 sore. Sudah jam segini, dia pasti sudah pulang. Kulayangkan onyx-ku ke Pos Satpam. Loh? Dia masih disana. Dia duduk sambil memangku tasnya. Tidak mungkin dia menungguku kan? Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja. Entah kenapa aku sedikit khawatir, aku buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas praktekku. Setelah mengumpulkannya aku langsung minta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Aku duluan Dobe." pamitku pada Naruto saat aku melewatinya setelah mengambil tasku.

"Oke. Salam ya untuk Sakura-_chan_." selorohnya. Spontan aku menoleh kearahnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku buru-buru karena ingin menemui Sakura. Naruto tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang penuh arti. Aku tidak menjawab kemudian pergi. Hujan mulai mereda, tapi gerimis yang tersisa membuatku lari-lari kecil menuju Pos.

"Hei." aku memanggil gadis yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan kakinya itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku. Oke, ini diluar kebiasaanku. Menanyakan aktivitas seseorang?

"Menunggumu." jawabnya dengan tatapan polos seperti anak kecil.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi. Ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaanku. Aku yang jadi banyak tanya.

"Untuk memberikan ini." jawabnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

Aku menerima kotak itu. Kupandangi benda dengan pita warna merah itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa ini?

"Aku tau Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sudah sering mendapat benda seperti ini dari para penggemarmu. Tapi aku tetap ingin memberikan coklat ini padamu." jelasnya penuh semangat.

"Jadi kau menungguku hanya untuk ini?"

Dia mengangguk. "kuharap kau menyukainya." Sambil tersenyum, emeraldnya menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." pamitnya lalu membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegahku. Dia berhenti dan berbalik kearahku. Kenapa aku mencegahnya? Dia hanya diam, tapi tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengatakan alasanku memanggilnya. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku tadi memanggilnya. Secara reflek mulutku bergerak sendiri. Aku harus segera mencari alasan.

"Ini." ucapku sambil memberikan jaketku pada Sakura. Sekali lagi kutekankan bahwa ini diluar kebiasaanku. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan seseorang, eh? Kupalingkan wajahku karena kurasakan panas yang sedikit menjalar dikedua pipiku.

"_Arigatou_..."

Sambil tersenyum dia pergi meninggalkan Pos Satpam. Meninggalkan aku sendiri disana. Saat mencapai pintu gerbang, dia menoleh kearahku. Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Hingga dia menghialng dari pandanganku pun, aku masih tetap melambaikan tangan padanya. Saat tersadar, aku jadi heran sendiri dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sama sekali cuek padanya? Bahkan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku peduli? Soal coklat ini juga. Kenapa aku menerimanya? Padahal aku tidak suka makanan manis. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli bila diberi coklat oleh anak-anak perempuan yang suka padaku. Setiap coklat atau hadiah yang kudapat selalu aku berikan pada teman-temanku. Tapi coklat dari Sakura menjadi hal yang penting buatku. Tidak aku izinkan siapapun memakan coklat itu apalagi menyentuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama coklat itu bertenggar didalam kulkas. Sampai sekarang coklat itu masih disana.

"_Nii_-_chan_, coklatnya mau dimakan gak sih. Buat aku saja deh." rengek Matsuri-adikku suatu ketika.

"Gak. Kalau sampai ada yang lecet dari coklat itu, aku tidak akan mau lagi membantumu mengerjakan PR." ancamku.

"Coklat kan dibuat untuk dimakan. Lagipula _Nii_-_chan_kan tidak suka makanan manis. Untukku ya." dia masih pantang menyerah.

"Tidak".

"Nii-_chan_ menyebalkan." gerutunya. Aku tidak menanganggapi gerutuannya. "Nii-_chan_ aneh!" tambahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Matsuri, aku sendiri bingung pada diriku. Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa aku mulai suka pada si Pinky itu? Apa aku mulai luluh dengan perhatian-perhatian yang dia berikan? Perasaan ini belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Aku jadi sering memerhatikannya. Perasaanku berdebar jika didekatnya. Jika tidak bertemu denganya rasanya aneh. Dan aku juga jadi sering memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku kalah taruhan dengan Gaara. Si panda yang tidak tahu kenapa selalu memusuhiku. Karena taruhan itu, aku harus rela kehilangan jam tangan kesayanganku. Padahal jam itu adalah pemberian Chiyo Baa-_san_ sebelum beliau meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Kenapa aku menggunakan jam itu sebagai taruhan? Karena setiap pertandinganku dengan Gaara aku selalu menang, dan aku cukup yakin bahwa saat itu aku akan menang. Tetapi dewa keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tak ada dipihakku. Dan akhirnya aku kalah dan harus memberikan jamku pada Gaara. Aku benar-benar sedih harus melepas jamku itu. Aku menyesal sudah menggunakan jam itu sebagai taruhan. Pagi ini _mood_-ku langsung berubah. Aku jadi tidak semangat melakukan apapun.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_." sapa Sakura dengan senyum cerianya saat dia tiba dikelasku.

"Hn." jawabku datar.

"Ini untukmu." masih tersenyum, dia memberiku sebuah kotak bekal makanan.

Aku menerima dengan ogah-ogahan, lalu meletakkan kotak bekal itu diatas meja dihadapanku.

Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah begitu melihat reaksiku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Pasalnya akhir-akhir ini sikapku padanya melunak dan sedikit lebih lembut. Sepertinya dia menyadari perubahan sikapku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekelas." dia kemudian pergi.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang menyadari perubahan sikapku yang aneh. Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain juga menyadarinya. Karena sedari pagi hingga istirahat aku hanya dikelas. Naruto berkali-kali mengajakku kekantin, tapi tidak kugubris. Akhirnya dia kesal dan pergi kekantin sendiri. Aku juga jadi lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. Emosiku mudah terpancing dan itu membuat takut orang-orang yang ada disekitarku. Mereka tidak berani mendekatiku dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter.

Entah yang keberapa kali aku menghela napas untuk hari ini. Aku dikejutkan oleh teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung menubruk mejaku.

"Tehhmee..hhh...ghawhat... hh... Sakurahh...-_chan_hhh..." tutur Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Sakura kenapa?" masih memasang tampang _stoic_ aku menanggapinya.

Naruto diam sejenak mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Setelah berhasil mengatur napas, dia melanjutkan, "dia dikerjai oleh Gaara. Katanya kalau mau jam tanganmu kembali, dia mesti lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung lari meninggalkan kelas. Aku langsung lupa dengan rasa sedih yang aku rasakan tadi. Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku cuma Sakura. Apa sih yang si Pinky itu lakukan? Kenapa dia cari-cari masalah dengan si mata panda? Gaara itu bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan sesuatu tanpa pamrih. Terang saja dia dikerjai seperti itu.

Aku berhenti berlari begitu sampai dilapangan. Kulihat Sakura yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir padanya. Dasar Pinky bodoh. Kenapa dia mau melakukan hal itu?

Aku menoleh saat Naruto datang. Dia ngos-ngosan. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi sakaratul maut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku dengar dari Kiba dan Shikamaru katanya Sakura-_chan_ datang kekelas Gaara. Dia meminta Gaara untuk mengembalikan jam tanganmu. Lalu Gaara bilang kalau dia ingin jamnya kembali dia harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali." jelas Naruto. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku kalah taruhan dengan Gaara?"

"Dia pasti cari tau dari teman-teman. Karena sikapmu aneh daritadi pagi, mungkin dia khawatir." kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat saat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ada sebagian dari diriku yang terasa sakit saat mengetahuinya.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kulihat lagi Sakura. Larinya makin lama makin payah. Lalu dia jatuh terjerembab dilapangan. Teman-teman yang menonton ikut histeris melihatnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri. Dia tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut merah muda sepinggangnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Aku pasti mendapatkan jam itu kembali. Sasuke-_kun_ tenang saja." tutur Sakura ngos-ngosan karena kehabisan napas. Dia lalu berlari lagi keliling lapangan. Bodoh! Aku memikirkanmu, bukan jam itu. Sekarang aku lebih rela jam itu diambil Gaara daripada aku harus melihatmu yang menderita gara-gara aku. Aku hanya bisa melihat. Melihatnya yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan jam kesayanganku kembali. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal melihat, kenapa makin lama makin ramai? Apa mereka pikir ini adalah pertunjukan sirkus?

.

.

.

Suasana kian ramai dan heboh begitu selesai putaran yang ke-49 dan memasuki putaran ke-50. Semua orang yang menyaksikan, memberikan semangat pada Sakura. Dan keadaan Sakura kulihat makin memprihatinkan. Aku hanya berharap semoga dia baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaanku. Mempedulikan keadaan seseorang.

Saat dia hampir mencapai garis _finish_, aku berlari menghampirinya. Begitu dia sampai digaris _finish_, dia langsung jatuh dilapangan. Dia berusaha bangkit saat aku duduk dihadapannya.

"Sasukehhh...-_kun_...hhh.. aku berhasilhh...hhh... aku..." belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Tanpa memikirkan orang-orang disekitarku, aku langsung mengangkat dan mengendongnya ala _bridal style_. Wajahnya yang manis tampak begitu kelelahan disertai dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Semua yang menyaksikan adegan aku yang menggendong Sakura langsung teriak histeris. Aku tidak peduli. Aku lalu membawanya ke UKS dan begitu sampai langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Kalau dia sakit bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

Ada yang membuka pintu saat aku sedang mengompres Sakura. Ternyata Gaara. Mau apa dia kesini?

"Ini." dia menyerahkan sesuatu. Jam tanganku. Aku kaget dengan tindakannya. Kupikir dia ingin meledekku.

"Aku sudah kalah darinya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya. Kau berutung punya pacar seperti dia." tambahnya. Heh? Dia tadi bilang apa? Pacar?

"Bukan. Dia itu... " aku melirik kearah Gaara. "yah... aku memang beruntung punya pacar seperti dia." lanjutku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Sekarang aku mengharapkan dia menjadi pacarku, eh?

Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sakura. Aku memakaikan jam tanganku ditangan mungilnya. Sambil menunggunya sadar, aku terus menggenggam tangan itu. Kuelus rambut merah mudanya yang agak lepek karena keringat. Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung. Sekarang aku seperti tidak menghiraukan apapun lagi selain dirinya. Aku seperti lupa bahwa sebelumnya aku begitu tidak menyukainya. Dan sekarang aku seperti takut akan kehilangannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku alami. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam aku disini menjaga Sakura. Mungkin sekarang kelas sudah dimulai, atau malah mungkin sudah berganti dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Biar saja untuk kali ini aku bolos. Toh aku masih tetap bisa mendapat nilai bagus walaupun aku bolos hari ini. Aku lebih suka disini, bersama Sakura. Meskipun aku harus menunggu berjam-jam, aku tak keberatan. Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukku.

Aku melihat Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Menampakkan emerald yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Sakura." aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa sangat senang ketika dia sudah sadarkan diri.

"Akkhh! Jamnya!" teriaknya sambil bangkit dari tidur. Kaget aku dibuatnya. Padahal tadinya tenang.

"Jamnya sudah kembali." aku menenangkannya. Lagi-lagi melakukan hal diluar kebiasaan.

"Oh... ternyata Gaara menepati janjinya. Lalu sekarang mana jamnya?"

"Hn." aku menunjuk pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Loh, ini kan milik Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa ada padaku?" dia bingung karena jam itu sudah menempel ditangannya.

"Sekarang jam itu milikmu." ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia masih tampak bingung.

"Tapi ini kan jam tangan kesayangan Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu. Kemudian aku berdiri dari kursi dan duduk diranjang. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Sa...Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tidak apa-apa." jelasku sambil tetap memeluknya. Sakura hanya diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dari mana kalau itu jam kesayanganku?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semurung itu, bahkan saat aku membuatmu kesal dengan semua yang aku lakukan. Jadi aku pikir pasti benda itu sangat penting untukmu." begitu pekanya dia. Aku tak tau kalau selama ini dia begitu memerhatikanku. Dia bahkan tau aku sering kesal karena ulahnya selama ini. Tapi toh dia tetap baik dan tidak menjauhiku karena sikap kasarku. Benar-benar gadis aneh.

* * *

Entah berapa lama aku memelukya. Aku baru melepas pelukanku saat ada yang mengetuk pintu UKS. Rupanya Shizune-_sensei-_dokter yang sedang berjaga hari ini. Shizune-_sensei_ kemudian memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan menyarankannya untuk pulang saja. Aku menyetujuinya dan saat itu juga aku mengantarnya pulang setelah mengambil surat dispensasi.

Besoknya, kudengar Gaara dipanggil oleh Guru Bimbingan Konseling karena telah membuat keribuatan. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi soal Gaara atau hukumannya. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di sekolah. Biasanya setiap pagi dia selalu menyempatkan diri datang kekelasku hanya sekedar menyapaku. Tapi hari ini tidak. Hingga menjelang pulang sekolah Sakura tidak menampakkan diri. Karena merasa khawatir, setelah sekolah berakhir aku datang kekelasnya. Teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia izin karena sakit. Pasti ini gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Gara-gara aku. Sakura pasti tidak bisa berjalan karena kakinya sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Tiga hari juga aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tawanya yang entah sejak kapan mewarnai hari-hariku, dan emeraldnya yang memancarkan kesejukan tak bisa aku lihat selama tiga hari ini. Aku merindukannya. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Memeluknya. Menggodanya hingga wajahnya memerah. Aku mengacak rambut _chicken butt_-ku, sebelum aku benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya.

* * *

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah rumah. Rasa rinduku yang begitu besar ternyata mampu mengalahkan semuanya. Termasuk harga diriku yang setinggi langit ini. Dengan perasaan berdebar aku menekan bel yang ada disisi pintu gerbang. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan daster panjang membuka pintu. Setelah kuutarakan maksud kedatanganku, dia mengajakku masuk dan mengantarku kesebuah kamar yang aku duga adalah kamar Sakura. Kuketuk pintu itu dan perlahan membukanya setelah wanita tadi pergi. Kulihat seorang gadis duduk diatas ranjang dengan kaki tertutup selimut. Dia menoleh. Awalnya dia tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum itu. Mata itu. Sangat kurindukan. Aku mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun. _Kau kesini untuk menjengukku?" tanyanya.

"Hn." jawabku.

Aku duduk dihadapannya. Memandangi wajahnya yang kelihatan agak pucat.

"Rumahmu sepi."

"_Tou_-_san _dan _Kaa_-_san _belum pulang. _Nii_-_san_ sedang keluar, katanya mau beli sesuatu." jawabnya polos. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Sedikit lega karena kakaknya yang _Sister Complex_ itu tidak ada. Bukannya aku takut, hanya saja aku tidak mau merasakan pukulannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" lagi-lagi. Hal diluar kebiasaanku. Basa-basi.

"Kakiku sakit." jawabnya singkat. Dia tersenyum tipis saat aku menatapnya.

"Sekarang masih sakit?" oke. Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengan diriku yang _Out Of Character_ ini.

"Tidak. Besok juga sudah bisa sekolah lagi." hiburnya.

Aku menghela napas, "maaf." aku tertunduk.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke-_kun_. Ini gara-gara aku tidak pemanasan dulu sebelum lari, makanya kakiku sakit."

"Tapi tetap saja gara-gara aku kau sakit." aku tertunduk.

"Sasuke-_kun_... aku ini suka padamu loh."

Maksudnya? Aku mengangkat kepala. Bingung.

"Hn... lalu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya?

"Jadi semua ini tak masalah buatku. Sasuke-_kun _ tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Oke!" dia terseyum penuh semangat. "karena itu... emm.. Sasu.. apa kau..." kulihat wajahnya yang kini semerah buah tomat kesukaanku.

"Stop!" potongku. Aku tau apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Heh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? "

"Biar aku teruskan." jelasku. Sakura diam. Dia tampak bingung.

"Ehem..." aku berdehem, "Sakura apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" lanjutku.

Emeraldnya membulat. Mungkin dia tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ suka padaku?"

"Aku menyukaimu." jawabku. "apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Mau." jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Entah apa maksudnya. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya. Pipi _chuby _itu merona ketika menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang konyol. Kucium keningnya yang lebar itu dan kupeluk dia. Yang terpenting adalah mulai sekarang aku bisa selalu melihat tawanya itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga tawa itu. Berusaha agar dia tetap mekar. Sudah cukup karena kejadian tempo hari aku melihat kelopaknya hampir layu. Tak akan aku biarkan hal itu terulang lagi.

Saat pulang dari rumah Sakura, aku bertemu dengan si Muka Boneka alias kakaknya Sakura didepan pintu gerbang. Seperti yang kuduga, dia memukulku dengan tonjokan mautnya. Tapi kali ini aku tak ada niat untuk membalas. Karena kali ini memang kesalahanku. Dia juga bilang kalau aku membuat Sakura seperti itu lagi, dia tidak akan memberi ampun padaku. Wuih... mengerikan. Tapi aku juga tidak ada niat untuk itu kok.

Besoknya Sakura sudah masuk sekolah. Dan berita bahwa aku dan dia pacaran langsung menyebar keseluruh sekolah. Sesaat suasana gempar. Banyak yang memperbincangkan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku pacaran dengannya karena rasa kasihan atau karena balas budi. Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa selalu bersama Sakura. Orang boleh berpendapat apapun. Yang menjalani adalah aku, dan aku merasa bahagia bersama Sakura.

Perhatiannya sama sekali tak berubah dari sebelum kita pacaran. Bahkan setelah pacaran, perhatiannya jauh lebih besar. Kadang aku bingung cara membalas perhatiannya itu. Aku ini bukan laki-laki yang peka, juga bukan orang yang romantis. Selama ini aku bertindak karena aku ingin melakukannya.

Sampai kenaikan kelas tiga, aku masih berpacaran dengannya. Tak kusangka bisa awet begini. Dan selama hampir setahun aku pacaran dengannya, belum pernah ada masalah. Itu karena sikap Sakura yang selalu mengalah. Setiap ada pertengkaran diantara kami, selalu dia yang mengalah. Akhirnya tidak jadi bertengkar. Aku juga yang tadinya emosi, akhirnya luluh setelah lihat wajahnya yang polos itu. Harusnya diposisi orang normal, aku merasa senang. Harusnya aku bersyukur karena tidak semua pasangan bisa menjalani hubungan tanpa ada masalah. Tapi aku justru kebalikannya. Aku tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Lama-lama aku merasa bosan jika pacaran tapi tidak ada konflik seperti ini. Tidak ada sensasinya. Aku jadi tidak bersemangat saat jalan bersamanya. Ditelepon juga ogah-ogahan menjawabnya. Kadang aku bahkan mencari-cari alasan kalau dia ingin mengajakku keluar. Aku ini ternyata orang yang sangat tidak bersyukur ya. Aku tidak pernah tau hidupku yang tanpa Sakura akan terasa seperti apa.

Siswa kelas tiga adalah siswa yang paling sibuk. Dan karena aku adalah putra harapan keluarga(ceile..), aku juga jadi sibuk. Aku harus ikut bimbel untuk persiapan ujian. Pulang sekolah langsung ketempat bimbel. Sepulang dari bimbel aku harus belajar. Kebayang kan betapa capeknya. Aku juga jadi jarang bertemu dengan Sakura karena tempat bimbel kami beda. Bertemu dia hanya di sekolah, itupun cuma waktu istirahat. Hubunganku dengannya sedikit berubah. Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Sedikit mendingin mungkin. Aku merasa hariku jadi tidak seru lagi. Entah karena kita jarang bertemu atau karena aku sedang berada dititik jenuh. Semuanya jadi terasa monoton. Tapi keadaan berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan Karin. Teman satu kelasku ditempat bimbel. Pertemuan kami sebenarnya pertemuan yang biasa saja. Saat itu dia tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Karena aku duduk sendiri, dia menawarkan diri untuk duduk bersamaku.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Hn." jawabku singkat. Kemudian dia duduk disebelahku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Karin. Uzumaki Karin." ucapnya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hn. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." balasku tanpa mau repot-repot membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan. Saat ada orang yang mengajakmu berjabat tangan kau harus membalasnya." ruby-nya manata marah.

"Hn." malas ribut-ribut akhirnya aku menjabat tangannya. Sepertinya dia senang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid pindahan?" hanya basa-basi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku memang baru masuk." jawabnya cuek. Benar-benar gadis yang santai. Tadinya aku tak begitu peduli dengannya. Sikapku padanya juga cuek. Tapi setelah aku mengobrol dengannya, ternyata orangnya asik. Terasa seru saat kami berdua berbincang. Aku ini bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, tapi saat bersamanya aku jadi orang yang sedikit cerewet. Untuk beberapa waktu aku lupa soal Sakura, dan aku makin dekat dengan Karin. Jujur kuakui, aku suka dengan sifatnya. Anaknya cuek dan apa adanya. Tak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi aku juga masih punya Sakura dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Karin mengutarakan perasaannya padaku ketika bimbel baru saja berakhir dan aku tengah memberesi buku-bukuku.

Onyx-ku membulat mendengarnya, meskipun aku berhasil menutupinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata dia menyukaiku.

"Karin, sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar." jawabku jujur. Kutatap batu ruby itu. Ada sedikit kekecewaan saat aku mengatakannya.

"Aku tau. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus jadi yang kedua. Yang penting aku bisa pacaran sama sasuke-_kun_." serolohnya. Aku kaget, sudah pasti. Dia bilang tak masalah kalau jadi yang kedua? Apa dia serius?

"Jadi yang kedua itu tidak enak." aku masih berusaha menolak.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku menyukaimu." akuku jujur. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang sok baik dan jadinya munafik.

"Berarti semuanya beres kan. Kalau kita hati-hati, kita tidak akan ketahuan." celetuknya penuh semangat. Bener-bener gila cewek ini.

"Hei, itu namanya selingkuh dong." entah kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan wanita yang bisa membuatku melenceng jauh dari karakter dasarku.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak malasah kan. Aku akan berusaha supaya aku bisa jadi nomer satu dihatimu." jelasnya.

Entah karena saat itu aku sedang gila atau aku memang lelaki brengsek, aku mau saja mengikuti ajakan Karin. Dan dimulailah hari-hariku berpacaran dengan Karin secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Waktuku bersama Sakura semakin berkurang dan aku jadi lebih sering bersama Karin. Aku jadi sering cari-cari alasan supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Sakura. Dan beruntungnya, dia percaya dengan ucapanku. Astaga, aku ini benar-benar jahat. Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, jadi aku mandi saja sekalian.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah aku pacaran diam-diam dengan Karin. Berat juga sih mesti kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Tapi lumayan seru. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi karena ulahku ini. Makin hari aku jadi makin sering bohong. Pada Sakura tentunya. Tapi tentu saja bohongku tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Pernah aku hampir kepergok Sasori-_Nii_ saat aku sedang berkencan dengan Karin.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?" sambil makan Karin bertanya padaku.

"Terserah." jawabku sekenanya. Sedang asik-asiknya menyeruput jus tomat kesukaanku, onyx-ku membulat sempurna ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat Sakura bersama si _baby face _itu. Tamatlah riwayatku. Kalau ketahuan disini bisa habis aku dihajar si muka boneka itu.

"Karin, gawat!" aku panik.

"Kenapa sih?" Karin bingung.

"Ada Sakura."

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" Karin jadi ikutan panik.

"Itu!" aku menunjuk kearah Sakura. Karin jadi tambah panik setelah tahu Sakura ada disana. Kami berdua jadi grasak grusuk kebingungan. Takut kalau ketahuan. Tanpa pikir panjang, karena tak ada cara lain, aku langsung masuk kekolong meja yang tertutup taplak. Fiuh... tepat waktu. Aku seperti pasukan gegana yang sedang menjinakkan bom waktu. Cukup lama aku ada dibawah meja. Tidak ada sinyal dari Karin yang menunjukkan Sakura sudah pergi. Tak lama Karin membuka taplak meja dan mengatakan bahwa keadaan sudah aman. Aku keluar dari persembunyian dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikolong? Tidak mengintipku kan." celetuk Karin sambil mengibaskan rambut merah menyalanya.

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa." protesku tak terima. Padahal dengan apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Sakura menunjukkan kalau aku tak bermoral.

Karin hanya tersenyum melihatku marah, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Haah... benar-benar hari yang menegangkan. Aku beruntung karena tadi aku tidak ketahuan. Aku memang harus ekstra hati-hati. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau hal seperti ini akan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantar _Kaa_-_san_ pergi belanja." ucapku lalu mematikan telepon. Sakura mengajakku pergi dan menemaninya, tapi kutolak. Sebenarnya sih aku bukan mau mengantar _Kaa_-_san _belanja, tapi aku mau pergi bersama Karin. Aku lalu pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil. Dengan perasaan bahagia aku pergi menjemput Karin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau hari ini aku akan mendapatkan kejutan yang amat dahsyat. Saat aku sampai dirumah Karin, dia sudah berdiri didepan rumah. Dia masuk kedalam mobil dan kita langsung pergi. Hari ini kita mau ketoko buku. Seri terbaru komik Ninja-komik kesukaanku katanya sudah keluar. Jadi aku tak sabar ingin membacanya.

Aku sampai disebuah toko buku yang sudah biasa aku kunjungi, kemudian aku memarkirkan mobilku. Saat aku dan Karin hendak masuk kedalam toko, onyx-ku mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Cukup untuk membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung. Aku melihat Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam toko buku. Seketika aku diam membatu. Karin yang bingung kemudian mengikuti arah pandangku. Emerald itu sedang melihat kearahku. Dia alihkan emeraldnya kearah Karin, lalu kearahku lagi. Onyx bertemu emerald. Kami bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura melihatku bersama Karin. Dan kami berdua sedang bergandengan tangan. Aku benar-benar _shock_. Dunia rasanya runtuh diatas kepalaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus bagaimana?

"Sasuke-_kun_. Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Mungkin dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aku juga kok.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tambahnya. Aku lalu membawanya kebawah pohon yang ada didepan toko, kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Dia tampak terkejut dan kecewa dengan apa yang kukatakan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menceritakannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sekitar dua bulan." akuku. Tertunduk, menyesal.

"Begitu." kulihat Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Dia pasti mau menamparku. Aku terima jika dia memang ingin melakukannya. Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kusembunyikan onyx-ku dalam kelopakku. Tapi yang kurasakan bukanlah tamparannya, melainkan belaian halus tangannya yang mengelus pipiku. Aku membuka mata.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf." ucapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum padaku.

Apa? Dia tersenyum? Dia masih bisa tersenyum? Dan tadi dia bilang "maaf". Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak marah atas apa yang aku lakukan. Bagaimana bisa? Hatinya itu terbuat dari apa sih? Dia kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Karena selama ini aku sudah jadi pacar yang tidak baik untukmu." emeraldnya menatap sendu pada onyx-ku, kemudian dia memberikan sebuah bungkusan padaku. Aku membuka bungkusan itu. Komik Ninja seri terbaru. Benda yang sangat kuinginkn. Aku menoleh kearah Sakura, tapi dia sudah pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya yang kian menjauh. Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya? Bukankah aku yang sudah menjadi pacar yang tak baik untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa. Aku sudah menyakiti Sakura-ku. Bunga-ku. Aku sudah membuat kelopaknya gugur dengan perbuatanku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya layu apalagi membuat kelopaknya gugur terjadi. Tapi aku malah melanggar janjiku itu. Aku seperti menjilat ludahku sendiri.

_Flashback off_

**tbc**

.

.

.

* * *

yihaaaaaa chap 2 kelar kelar kelaaaaaar, hahaha

maaf kalo gk sesuai harapan readers sekalian.

aku begadang saat mengerjakan nya, jd maklum kalo typo nya bertebaran dimana2 dan bahasa nya sangat ancur. tapi aku akan berusaha lebih giat lg supaya bs menghasil kn suatu karya yg bgus :D

terimakasih bagi yg bersedia membaca fic abal dan gaje ini, tinggalkan lh jejak dengan mereview karna itu penting untuk ku yg membutuh kn bnyk masukan :)

sekian dari ku, dan jgn bosan menanti chap selanjut ny ya, mgkn chapter 3 adalah chap terakhir dr fic ini. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

waah aku bener2 apdet kilaaat. gak nyangka dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu aku udh bisa menuntas kn fic ini, bahagiaaaaa #banjir air mata

aku seneng bgt wktu buka ternyata lumayan bnyk yg review, sebagai author baru aku merasa terharu karna itu berarti fic ku yg abal, gaje dan alay ini ada yg baca #nangis lagi

dan sebisa mgkn aku akan membalas review ny

**Kucing imut : **okee adik ciki Kucing imut, ini udh apdet silah kn dibaca dg seksama :D

**birupink :** ini udh lanjut, semoga kamu suka :)

**purple could**** : **waah sampe review 2x aku terharu #banjir air mata lagi

ini udh di apdet, selamat membaca semoga kamu suka, jgn lupa tinggal kn jejak :D

**Guest :** aku udh coba bikin porsi ny seimbang spya saku ny gk terlihat lemah, tp tetep terlihat lemah ya, heuheu trus baca sampai tuntas ya

**DCherryBlue : **ahaha tp gk sampe banting kursi kn :D saku ny pasti bahagia karna aku gk suka akhir yg sad ending :)

**eL-yuMiichann : **salam kenal juga :) makasih bgt udh mw baca fic alay dan gaje ini #terharu

aku sering denger judul film itu dr temen2 ku tp sampe skrg aku blm pernah nnton jd gk tw gmana cerita ny *curhat. udh di apdet nih semoga gk mengecewa kn mu :D

* * *

**You are The Flower of My Heart**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, gaje, alay, OOC, n typo yang berjibun**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Rate : T**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Hari ini aku benar-benar mendapat kejutan yang dahsyat. Benar-benar dahsyat sampai-sampai aku serasa jatuh dari atap gedung yang paling tinggi. Rasanya sakit, sedih, menyesal, dan juga takut. Apa yang akan terjadi untuk selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubunganku dengan Sakura? Juga hubunganku dengan Karin? Kualihkan onyx-ku pada sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak di sampingku. Kuambil isinya dan kupandangi. Kuingat kembali wajah Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Dia tersenyum. Tapi aku tau itu bukan senyum yang biasanya.

Senyumnya tadi tampak kosong. Aku yang membuatnya begitu. Padahal dulu meskipun berkali-kali aku menolaknya dan bersikap dingin padanya, dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan begitu tulus. Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seandainya aku bisa membalikkan waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaikinya. Memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi aku tau semua itu tidak akan mungkin.

Aku menutup mataku dengan punggung tangan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku mendekap komik yang kuletakkan di atas dadaku. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Hal yang mustahil terjadi. Dari dulu aku tidak suka dan tidak mau menangis. Terakhir aku menangis adalah saat kematian Itachi _Nii-san_ karena sakit jantung yang dideritanya waktu aku berumur 10 tahun. Sesaat sebelum meninggal _Nii-san_ berpesan bahwa apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang aku alami, aku harus tegar. Tidak boleh menangis. Karena setelah meninggal, akulah yang akan menjadi anak tertua. Sejauh ini aku berhasil menepati janjiku itu. Tapi sekarang... aku tak lagi bisa menepatinya. Saat ini aku tidak bisa untuk menahan agar tidak menangis. Aku sudah membuat perempuan yang aku sayangi bersedih dan menderita. Ternyata banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa aku tepati. Aku ini ternyata cuma omong besar saja. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci pada diriku yang seperti ini. Benar-benar benci.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kulirik jam yang menempel di sisi dinding sebelah kiri ranjang. Jam 5 sore. Aku ketiduran. Setelah lelah menangis, tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Posisiku saat bangun tidur masih sama seperti sebelum aku tidur. Pikiranku rasanya penat sekali.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil handuk. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, siapa tau bisa sedikit meringankan pikiran dan tubuh yang kurasa sangat lelah. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah cermin dan berdiri sesaat, melihat wajahku yang terpantul di sana. Mataku bengkak dan onyx-ku tampak sayu. Aku mendesah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamar, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Aku menghidupkan _shower_ setelah membuka baju. Wajah Sakura masih saja terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Aku sulit sekali menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Kumatikan _shower_ setelah aku selesai mandi. Kuraih handuk yang menggantung di samping pintu. Setelah menyilangkannya pada pinggangku, aku keluar kamar mandi. Raven-ku yang basah menimbulkan tetesan-tetesan kecil pada lantai. Kubuka lemari dan kuambil sebuah kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana training panjang, kemudian memakainya setelah mengeringkan badan.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali setelah keluar dari kamar. Perlahan kuturuni anak tangga demi anak tangga. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kerongkonganku terasa begitu kering.

Di dapur aku melihat _Kaa-san_ yang sedang memasak menyiapkan makan malam dan Matsuri yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan mengerjakan tugas. Biasanya aku pasti ikut bergabung untuk melihat apa yang sedang _Kaa-san_ masak. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku sedang tidak berminat malakukan apapun termasuk berbicara. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan saat Matsuri menyapaku. Aku mengambil gelas di rak dan kubuka pintu kulkas. Aku sempat melihat sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi dengan pita warna merah. Entah sudah berapa lama coklat itu bertengger di sana, mungkin malah sudah kedaluarsa. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sebuah botol berisi air kemudian mengambilnya. Setelah puas memenuhi hasrat dahagaku, aku menutup kembali pintu kulkas dan meletakkan gelas di atas meja makan. Bau masakan _Kaa-san_ sudah tercium. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menggugah seleraku. Bukan karena baunya tidak sedap, tapi karena aku tidak selera makan. Selera makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang.

"_Nii-chan_, bantu aku bikin PR dong." seru Matsuri.

"Maaf, Matsuri. _Nii-chan _malas." tolakku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan malah nyelonong pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Nii-chan_ sedang tidak _mood_ ya?" serunya lagi. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya dan terus saja berjalan.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam loh. Tidak ikut menunggu disini sekalian?" teriak _Kaa-san_ memanggilku.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawabku tanpa berhenti apalagi menoleh.

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku dan masuk ke dalam. Kuhempaskan badanku di atas ranjang dan kupejamkan mata. Berharap bisa terlelap. Tapi hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, mata ini tak juga bisa terpejam. Setiap kumemejamkan mata, wajah Sakura selalu muncul. Aku seperti orang yang kecanduan narkoba. Rasanya seperti mau mati jika aku tidak mengonsumsinya. Mencoba bernapas dalam udara yang penuh dengan wajah Sakura, benar-benar sulit sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku bergeming tanpa memperlihatkan onyx-ku, saat seseorang memasuki kamarku. Kurasa itu _Kaa-san_. Dengan malas aku mengangkat tubuhku ketika ada yang mengguncang-guncangkannya untuk menyuruhku bangun. _Kaa-san_ duduk dihadapanku.

"_Kaa-san_ bawakan sarapan untukmu. Dari kemarin kan Sasu belum makan, nanti Sasu sakit loh." ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sasu mandi terus sarapan ya, nanti terlambat kesekolah." _Kaa-san_ tersenyum tipis, kemudian meninggalkan kamarku. Setelah _Kaa-san_ menutup pintu kamar, aku bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas setelah memarkirkan motorku. Entah jam berapa semalam aku baru bisa tertidur. Kuletakkan tas di atas meja dan aku duduk dikursi. Aku mengambil ponselku di dalam tas dan memeriksanya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon. Biasanya setiap pagi Sakura selalu SMS atau telepon hanya untuk menyapaku. Tetapi hari ini tidak. Rasanya sepi. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa aku jadi merasa demikian. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk meneleponnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba mengirim SMS. Kutunggu beberapa saat, juga tidak ada balasan darinya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Sampai aku berangkat bimbel pun, Sakura masih belum menghubungiku. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya di sekolah. Terutama di kelasku.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan perasaan lesu kuayunkan kaki keluar kelas. Aku merasa sedikit beruntung karena hari ini Karin tidak datang untuk bimbel. Jujur aku masih belum siap mental kalau harus bertemu dengannya. Sebab aku sendiri masih terguncang.

Tapi siap tak siap, sepertinya aku harus siap. Karna aku melihat Karin yang sedang berdiri dekat sebuah bangku. Jangan-jangan dia menungguku.

"Karin, ternyata kau datang?" sapaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menoleh. Ruby itu menatapku sendu. Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak masuk kelas." jawabnya.

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu?"

"Boleh, asal tidak ketahuan." jawabnya dengan entengnya. Dia ini masih sama. Cuek dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Kau niat bimbel atau tidak?" cibirku.

"Habis, masuk pun aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi belajar."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kutatap wajahnya yang tampak sedih. Kemudian aku mengajaknya pulang. Namun langkahku terhenti demi melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang. Meskipun ia tertunduk, tapi aku sangat hafal dengan siluet itu. Kemudian aku mendekatinya.

"Sakura." panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Hai. Kau sudah pulang?" sapanya. Ada perasaan senang dihati. Tapi aku memcoba untuk tidak menampakkannya.

"Karin, kau pulang duluan saja." aku meminta Karin untuk pulang. Tampak dari wajahnya kalau ia agak kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau putus." kemudian Karin pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sakura. Apa-apaan dia itu? Kenapa dia harus bilang begitu? Di depan Sakura lagi. Kualihkan onyx-ku sekedar melihat reaksi Sakura. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku mencoba bersikap biasa, meskipun dalam hati aku sangat ingin berhambur kearahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hah? Oh... aku baru pulang dari bimbel lalu mampir ke sini." jawabnya. Pasti ada yang mau dibicarakan. Tidak mungkin dia ke sini cuma untuk mampir.

"Mau cari tempat untuk ngobrol?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." tolaknya, lalu memberiku sebuah kotak kecil. Aku tercekat ketika membukanya. Onyx-ku membulat sempurna saat tau isi dalam kotak itu. Ini adalah jam tanganku yang pernah aku berikan padanya. Kenapa sekarang diberikan padaku? Ini kan sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Sakura, ini... "

"Sekarang kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Jadi aku juga sudah tidak berhak memiliki jam itu." ujarnya. Apa maksudnya dia bicara seperti itu? Apa maksudnya kita putus? Padahal aku pikir tadi dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Karin. Aku berharap begitu tadi. Aku ini ternyata serakah ya. Apa tidak cukup kalau cuma satu?

"Sakura aku... "

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." potongnya.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku bingung harus bilang apa.

"Itu saja, sudah ya. Yang semangat dong." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia pun pergi.

Jangan. Jangan katakan itu dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Apanya yang semangat? Sumber semangatku tuh kamu. Kalau kau tidak ada mana bisa aku semangat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku hanya memandangi makanan yang ada di hadapanku. Padahal yang sekarang sedang nangkring di depanku adalah makanan kesukaanku, segelas jus tomat dan ayam bakar. Dalam keadaan sehat, aku pasti sudah melahap habis ayam itu dan menyeruput hingga kering jus itu. Sehat di sini maksudnya bukan hanya sehat jasmani, tetapi juga hati dan pikiran. Meski badanku sehat, tapi hati dan pikiranku sakit. Dan obatnya cuma ada satu. Tapi sekarang sudah pergi. Sejak hari itu, aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sakura. Di sekolah pun aku sama sekali tak melihatnya. Aku merasa dia menghindariku. Ini membuat perasaan bersalahku padanya semakin besar.

"Sasuke!" Karin memanggilku dengan nada keras. Membuatku kaget, meski aku dapat menyembunyikannya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Karin kesal.

"Hn, maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku mau pulang." selanya semakin kesal.

"Baiklah." aku lalu berdiri. Setelah membayar aku mengantar Karin pulang. Di jalan kami berdua hanya Diam. Karin masih kesal padaku. Dan aku juga tak ada niat mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari meja yang kosong. Istirahat baru berlangsung beberapa menit, tapi kantin sudah penuh. Naruto bilang akan menyusul setelah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, karena itu dia menyuruhku ke kantin duluan. Pandangan ku tertuju pada meja paling ujung. Dari sekian banyak meja, hanya meja itu yang kosong. Cepat-cepat aku berjalan menuju meja itu sebelum di tempati orang. Saat menarik kursi hendak duduk, tanganku terhenti demi melihat orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya. Bandana merah marun yang selalu dikenakannya. Wajah yang sudah tidak asing dan sangat kurindukan.

"Sakura?" panggilku memastikan. Dia menoleh. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihatku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Onyx-ku menatap dalam emerald-nya. Kemudian dia tertunduk. Aku lihat dia lebih banyak diam. Aku juga bingung harus bicara apa. Entah kenapa hubunganku dengannya jadi seperti ini.

Aku sedang membolak-balikkan buku menu saat ada segerombolan anak-anak perepuan duduk dibelakangku. Seperti biasa, kebiasaan perempuan, mereka sedang memperbincangkan seseorang, dan aku juga tidak peduli sih apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku mulai bisa menangkap apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Memang mereka berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik, tapi karena posisi ku yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka, aku bisa mendengar dengan lumayan jelas. Poin plus buatku, mereka juga tidak menyadari siapa yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Ya, sepertinya sih mereka sudah putus. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat mereka jalan bersama. Si Haruno itu juga tidak pernah lagi datang ke kelasku. Dari kabar yang kudengar sih katanya Sasuke selingkuh." ucap seseorang yang kuduga itu adalah suara Shion, yang lainnya aku tidak kenal, mungkin dari kelas lain.

"Yang benar? Tapi wajar sih, kan dari awal memang dia yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bosan padanya, tapi tidak tega jika harus minta putus, jadi diselingkuhin saja deh." tambah perempuan yang satunya lagi. Aku berusaha menahan diri dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka.

"Iya benar. Sasuke-_kun_ pacaran dengannya juga awalnya karena kasihan kan, gara-gara dia yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke terus." timpal yang lain.

Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku masih terima saat mereka bilang aku selingkuh, tapi kenapa justru Sakura yang jadi buruk di mata orang lain. Dengan emosi yang hampir meledak aku langsung bangkit dari kursi.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Kalau tidak tau yang sebenarnya lebih baik diam." labrakku kesal. Seketika suasana kantin berubah hening. Semua orang memandang ke arah kami. Dalam waktu yang singkat kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_.." Shion tercekat saat melihatku. Aku melihat kearah Sakura. Dia hanya tertunduk tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf kami tidak bermaksud..." timpal perempuan di sebelahnya, aku tidak tau siapa namanya dan aku juga tidak peduli.

"Apa yang kalian katakan itu tidak benar. Memang benar kalau..."

**Greek!**

Ucapanku terpotong karena seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri. Aku dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Suasana kembali hening. Pandangan kini tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura..." kini aku yakin Shion pasti sangat _shock_.

Sakura berbalik dan menatapku, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang entah sejak kapan mengelilingi kami. Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan matanya itu. Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi, aku juga pergi. Kulihat Naruto yang baru datang tampak bingung melihat kerumunan yang ada. Dia menghapiriku.

"Teme ada apa ini?"

Aku terus berjalan tanpa sedikit pun merespon ucapannya.

"Kau mau kemana Teme? Sudah selesai makannya?"

"..."

"Teme! Hoi Teme!" teriaknya karena aku tidak menanggapi dan malah ngeloyor pergi.

Aku mendengar mereka kasak kusuk dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasukkan motorku ke garasi. Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah. Karena itu setelah sampai di rumah, aku bermaksud untuk tidur. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku begitu aku berada dalam kamar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk dapat terlelap. Dalam lelap, aku memimpikan Chiyo-_Baa-san_. Aku memimpikan _Baa-san_ yang masih hidup. Saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur ke rumah _Baa-san_ di Suna. Di hari terakhir kami dirumah _Baa-san_, beliau memberiku sesuatu.

"Sasuke, _Baa-san_ punya hadiah untukmu." sambil tersenyum Chiyo-_Baa-san_ menyodorkan sebuah jam tangan dan sepasang sepatu.

"Wah... _arigatou Baa-san_." seruku sangat gembira.

"Tapi Sasu cuma boleh ambil satu." ujar _Obaa-san_ lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Mauku kan dua-duanya.

"Karena yang satu lagi untuk Matsuri. Sasu adalah anak tertua, jadi _Baa-san_ memberi kesempatan pada Sasu untuk memilih duluan. Kau mau pilih yang mana?" _Obaa-san_ menjelaskan. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, karena dua-duanya kusukai. Kurasakan Chiyo-_Baa-san_ menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelus raven _chicken butt-ku_.

"Pilihlah sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. _Baa-san_ tau Sasuke suka keduanya, tapi diantara keduanya pasti ada yang paling kau butuhkan bukan?!" _Baa-san_ tersenyum lembut. Dari dulu _Obaa-san_ memang selalu bijaksana. Dan semua ucapan beliau selalu bisa membuatku tenang dan percaya diri. Aku mencoba memikirkan sekali lagi.

Antara jam tangan dan sepatu, mana yang paling aku butuhkan? Sepatu. Dirumah aku punya banyak sepatu, jadi untuk saat ini aku tidak membutuhkannya. Sementara jam tangan, aku belum memilikinya. Di sekolah aku selalu kerepotan melihat waktu karena tidak punya jam tangan. Aku juga tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel karena peraturan di asrama tidak mengizinkan murid membawa ponsel. Untuk sekarang ini aku lebih membutuhkan jam tangan daripada sepatu. Karena itu aku memilih jam tangan.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Jaga jam ini baik-baik, sampai kamu menemukan sesuatu yang berharga milikmu sendiri." sambil tersenyum Chiyo-_Baa-san_ memberiku jam tangan itu.

Saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan _Baa-san_. Tapi aku merasa bahagia dengan pemberiannya. Dan sejak saat itu, jam itu menjadi benda yang sangat kusayangi. Sampai sekarang pun begitu.

Aku membuka mata. Kenapa aku mimpi kejadian itu? Ini membuatku merindukan _Baa-san_. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Karin baru saja selesai dari bimbel. Kami berjalan keluar kelas. Ketika hendak menuju tempat parkir, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukul wajahku.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kalau kau menyakiti Sakura, aku akan menghajarmu!" ucap orang itu. Ya, itu si muka boneka, Sasori. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu orang ini, aku selalu kena tonjok.

"Sakura bilang apa?" tanyaku masih terduduk karena tadi aku terjerembab ke tanah. Sasori memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi dari perubahan sikapnya, aku tau itu gara-gara kau." jawabnya kesal.

"Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku!" bentaknya, lalu pergi.

Karin yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena kaget, datang menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Dia lalu membawaku kesebuah bangku untuk duduk.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Karin sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku dengan tisu.

"Kakak Sakura." jawabku singkat. Sakit soalnya.

"Apa?" Karin agak kaget, "pantas dia berbuat begitu."

"Akkhh..." erangku kesakitan, saat Karin menyentuh bagian bibirku yang terluka.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak membalas? Aku yakin kau pasti juga bisa melakukannya." tambahnya.

Aku diam. Aku tidak membalas bukan karena aku tidak sanggup, tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa. Karena berhubungan dengan Sakura, makanya aku tidak bisa.

"Karena Sakura." ujar Karin. Aku hanya diam. Mungkin dia tau maksud dari kebisuanku. "ternyata memang tidak bisa kan kalau bukan dia?"

"..."

"Bagimu cuma ada dia kan. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa merebut posisi Sakura di hatimu. Aku tidak akan bisa jadi nomer satu di hati Sasuke-_kun_." jelasnya.

"Maaf." aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Selain kata-kata itu, aku merasa tidak berhak mengucapkan kata-kata yang lainnya. Sudah cukup masalah yang kubuat selama ini.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sejak awal aku sudah tau kalau kau punya pacar, tapi aku bersikeras untuk pacaran denganmu. Aku ini memang egois."

"Tapi waktu itu aku mau kan jadi pacarmu. Aku juga egois." timpalku.

"Dan karena itu juga kau jadi sadar kan kalau Sakura adalah orang yang penting buatmu." mata ruby-nya menatap intens onyx-ku. Aku hanya diam.

"Kita putus!"

Apa dia bilang?

"Ap, apa?" aku tidak yakin dengan yang kudengar.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang yang hatinya ada di tempat lain. Selamat tinggal!" Karin lalu berdiri dan pergi. Aku hanya diam terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Apa ini? Rasanya seperti tidak punya apa-apa. Perasaan bersalahku semakin bertambah besar. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu. Dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku mengucapkan salam saat kulihat _Kaa-san_ dan Matsuri tengah duduk diruang keluarga.

"Eh, _Nii-chan_ sudah pulang. Loh wajah _Nii-chan_ kenapa, kok bonyok begitu?" tanya Matsuri saat menyadari keadaan wajahku.

"Jatuh." selorohku sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Jatuh? Tapi kok lebih mirip habis berantem sih." komentarnya. Aku tak menanggapi komentarnya itu. Tapi tebakannya itu memang benar. Aku memang habis berantem. Lebih tepatnya diberantemin.

.

.

Setelah mandi aku tiduran dikamar. Belum lama aku membaringkan tubuh, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sambil bangkit dari pembaringan, aku mempersilahkan masuk.

"_Kaa-san_." seruku begitu tau yang mengetuk pintu adalah _Okaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa sebuah kotak P3K. Kemudian duduk di sebelahku dan mengobati lukaku.

"_Kaa-san_ tau kalau akhir-akhir ini Sasu sedang punya masalah, dan _Kaa-san_ tidak akan tanya macam-macam pada Sasu. Karena _Kaa-san_ yakin Sasu pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Sasu kan sudah besar." sambil tersenyum _Kaa-san_ mengelus helaian raven-ku setelah selesai mengobati lukaku. Seperti obat yang diberikan padaku, ucapan _Kaa-san_ pun sedikit memberikan ketenangan dalam hatiku. Disaat seperti ini memang paling sebal kalau ditanya-tanya. _Kaa-san_ memang orang yang paling mengerti aku. Ucapan beliau yang selalu bijaksana itu mungkin warisan dari _Obaa-san_.

_Kaa-san_ lalu berdiri. Saat mencapai pintu, _Kaa-san_ berbalik.

"Sasu butuh apa? Biar _Kaa-san_ ambilkan." tanya _Kaa-san_.

Aku menggeleng. "hn, tidak _Kaa-san_." jawabku.

"Baiklah." _Kaa-san_ membuka pintu dan kemudian keluar kamar. _Butuh_?

Yang sekarang ini aku butuhkan? Sekarang yang aku butuhkan cuma satu, Sakura. Aku butuh Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Aku teringat kembali dengan ucapan _Baa-san_. _Sesuatu yang berharga_ _milikku sendiri_. Aku sudah menemukannya, _Baa-san_. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Terimakasih.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil jam tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas meja di sisi kanan ranjang, kemudian keluar kamar. Setelah berpamitan aku langsung menuju garasi untuk mengambil motorku. Cuaca yang sedari pagi tampak mendung tak mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi. Mendung kan tak berarti hujan. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku membawa jaket. Kupacu motorku lebih cepat agar aku bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku menekan bel setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Cukup lama aku menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu. Ketika ada yang membuka pintu, hati ini jadi deg-degan. Berdebar tak karuan. Apakah yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang diharapkan?

Aku tersenyum ketika yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang kuharapkan. Emerald-nya memancarkan kebingungan saat melihatku.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka pintu gerbang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." jawabku.

"Masuk deh." ajaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Di sini saja." tolakku. Sakura mengiyakan. Aku senang dia masih mau bicara padaku. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Sikapnya padaku agak dingin. Tapi tujuanku datang ke sini adalah untuk memperjuangkan kembali cintaku. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengamati perubahan sikapnya.

Aku mengambil jam tanganku yang kutaruh di saku celana jins-ku kemudian kupakaikan di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Dia tidak melawan, tapi dia tampak bingung.

"Jam ini milikmu. Tidak perlu kau kembalikan." jelasku.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berakhir!"

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tau maafku ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Tapi aku juga jadi sadar kalau orang yang benar-benar aku butuhkan adalah dirimu. Karna itu aku tidak mau berakhir." jelasku. Harapanku besar kali ini.

"Sasu.." dia menghela napas. Emeraldnya menatapku intens.

"Aku terima kalau kau marah padaku. Tapi tolong jangan membenciku." pintaku. Aku ini tidak tau diri ya.

"Kau tau aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu." ya, aku tau. Tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar butuh ketegasan kata darinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." tambahnya. Dia palingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" aku masih belum menyerah.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" nadaku sedikit meninggi. Dia masih tidak mau melihatku.

Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, memaksanya agar dia menatapku. "Sakura lihat aku." emerald-nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke, aku tidak bisa."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura." tangannya yang gemetar melepaskan tangkupan tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _apa kau tau kenapa dulu aku begitu gigih untuk mendapatkan cintamu?"

Aku terdiam, "kenapa?"

"Karena dari dulu aku pengecut, aku selalu gagal mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Orang yang aku sukai selalu diambil orang lain. Karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, makanya tidak dapat apa-apa juga. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi. Itulah kenapa aku begitu gigih berusaha mendapatkan hatimu." kulihat liquid itu menetes dari emerald-nya. Dia menangis. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Yang pertama, saat aku kecelakaan motor karena remku blong. Dia datang menemuiku di rumah sakit sambil menangis tersedu. Disana, aku memeluknya yang sedang menangis tanpa henti. Sekarang dia menangis lagi, dan itu juga karena aku. Hanya saja kasusnya berbeda.

Aku merasakan liquid lain yang menetes diwajahku. Makin lama makin deras. Derasnya air hujan yang membasahi kami, sama derasnya seperti air mata Sakura yang membasahi pipinya. Dan kami pun jadi basah kuyub.

"Jadi kenapa sekarang kau menyerah? Apa perasaanmu sudah berubah?"

"Sasuke mengertilah. Kita tidak bisa sama-sama." jawabnya masih tetap menangis. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Dia terkejut.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berakhir! Aku mau kita sama-sama lagi. Aku mau kita seperti dulu lagi." aku masih memeluknya. Apa kau tidak tau Sakura, aku menurunkan harga diri setinggi langitku hanya untuk memohon padamu.

"Tapi Sasu.. "

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak lagi." aku bersikeras.

"Sasu... "

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Karin."

"Jawab aku Saku."

"..."

"Diam dan ikuti kata hatimu."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Saku jawab aku." aku menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." tangisannya semakin kencang.

Lega hati ini mendengarnya. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya, lalu kuelus surai merah mudanya yang kini basah karna hujan. Perlahan tapi pasti kurasakan tangan Sakura memelukku.

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_." akunya.

"Iya. Aku juga suka. Berhentilah menangis." hiburku sabil terus mengelus rambut gulalinya itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kutempelkan keningku pada jidat lebarnya, dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasnya. Aku tidak akan membuat kelopak yang sudah susah payah mekar lagi ini menjadi layu. Agar hatiku tetap hangat dan berwarna, tentu aku harus menjaganya agar tetap mekar.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun almarhum Itachi-_Nii_ sekaligus hari dimana Chiyo _Baa-san_ meninggal. Ironis ya. Dua orang yang sangat kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi tidak masalah, karena aku juga dapat gantinya. Setelah mengunjungi makam _Nii-san_, aku mengajak Sakura pergi ke makam _Baa-san_. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sakura pada mereka berdua.

"_Obaa-san_. Terimakasih. Karena _Baa-san_ sudah mengajari Sasu banyak hal. Sasu sayang _Baa-san_." ucapku dalam hati kemudian menabur bunga diatas makam _Obaa-san_. Setelah membacakan doa untuknya, aku dan Sakura pun pulang. Dengan menggandeng tangannya, perlahan kami meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Nenekmu pasti orang yang baik ya." komentar Sakura setelah kami duduk disebuah bangku. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku setiap kali aku berkunjung dirumah Chiyo _Baa-san_. Rumah _Obaa-san_ sekarang ditempati _Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_. Jadi aku masih tetap bisa berkunjung kemari. Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Pemandangan yang indah dan suasananya yang tenang membuatku betah berlama-lama disini.

"Iya. Aku sangat mengagumi beliau." jelasku, "kau tau, jam itu adalah pemberian _Baa-san_ waktu aku masih SMP. Makanya aku sayang sekali pada jam itu." aku menunjuk tangan kanan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jam ini tidak boleh diberikan padaku."

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga milikku sendiri kok."

"Maksudnya?" dia tak mengerti. Aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya itu. Sakura cemberut lantaran aku tidak mau menjelaskan maksud dari ucapanku tadi. Sangat lucu melihat ekpresinya yang seperti itu.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau aku ini cewek yang merepotkan."

"Aku tidak tau." Sakura mengerutkan alis. Tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

"Tapi aku suka ketika wajah ini tertawa." aku mencubit pipi chuby-nya gemas.

"Aku juga suka dengan wajah yang selalu merah kalau sedang malu ini." tambahku menggodanya. Aku mencium sekilas bibirnya dan tersenyum padanya. Dia tampak kaget kemudian tertunduk.

"Nah, tuh merah lagi." aku menggodanya lagi. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Nanti _Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_ lihat loh." komentarnya malu. Aku hanya tertawa kemudian memeluknya yang tertunduk malu.

Sakura-ku yang sedang malu, bagaikan kelopak bunga musim semi yang bergoyang-goyang saat tertiup angin. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan kubiarkan kau layu. Akan kujaga agar kau tetap bersemi. Selamanya.

**FIN**

* * *

yahuuuuuuuu akhirnya tamat juga #teriak teriak gaje

gimana? bagus gak? atau malah kalian gak puas dengan ending nya?

aku berusaha semaksimal mgkn agar fic ny berakhir dg memuas kn, tp maaf kalo gk sesuai dg harapan para readers sekalian

lagi2 aku begadang spya bs apdet kilat *curhat dan cukup puas dg hasil ny, gk tau deh bagi para readers

sekali lagi makasih karena udh mw mampir di fic yang sangat abal dan alay ini

jgn bosan menunggu fic-fic ku yg lain nya ya, entah kapan itu #ditabok readers

jgn lupa tinggal kn jejak dg mereview :)


End file.
